choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Torche
Torche (Japanese: トーチェ Tōche) is a resident of Nyaky, whose house has a large telescope mounted on the roof. His primary job is an astronomer, but also appears to be a chronologist of ancient artifacts. Torche is highly talkative and very wordy, who often repeats the last sentence he spoke in a different way. Torche asks two favours of the protagonist. The first of these is to watch his son perform in the school play as Sigmund, as he does not the have the time to attend himself. When you question why, he makes the excuse of having to monitor abnormal behavior of a sunspot. He then asks another favor, insisting to watch the play until the very end, and to tell him the details of it afterwards. If the protagonist agrees to do so, they will automatically be transported to the school play cutscene sequence, and once it is finished, they will then appear back in Torche's house. For informing that his son performed as a great hero, he'll give the protagonist the O-Parts item as a thank you. The second of these favours, when he is in the mood to do so, is to deliver Torche's silver Verne 52 slot car to Buzkaz, in exchange for his blue Gyros 37 (despite actually being a yellow convertible-type slot car). Torche wishes to acquire this particular Gyros model, as it is a special blue Poqui bus, of which only 5 were ever produced and released 15 years ago. In turn, the Verne 52 is also very rare, and was only available to slot car club members, 10 years ago. He asks if the protagonist would deliver the Verne 52 to him, and if they do so, Buzkaz will then give them the blue Gyros 37 to trade with Torche. Once they deliver it to him, Torche will give the protagonist 5000G as a thank you. Quotes *''(When the school play random event occurs)'' "Hey you, do you have time right now? I don't. Understand? In other words, time exists infinitely. It exists as long as we think about it. But if everyone disappears, time cannot exist." :: Protagonist: "I thought you don't have time." : "Clear answer. You understood well. My son's school play will start soon. But the sunspot is acting abnormally. I have to go. Can you go to the play for me?" : (If the protagonist agrees to see his son perform in the school play) "Be sure to see the play until the end, and tell me how it was. Thanks." :: Protagonist: "I saw it." : "How was it? Did my son do alright?" : Protagonist: "Yes, he performed well as a brave hero in the play." : "I see, of course. You know, the number of sunspots returned to normal. Now I can talk to my son when he gets back. Thank you. Let me give you this as a gift of thanks." *''(When the slot car exchange random event occurs)'' "Well, he only collects rare items. And he won't accept money for the negotiation. I want the blue Gyros 37, which was released 15 years ago. It's a special blue Poqui bus and was released 15 years ago. It's a special ordered one and there are only 5 of them. There are only 5 of them made. So I decided...I offered him my precious Verne 52 for the trade. I offered him my precious car. This slot car is also rare. Yes, very rare, This is only available to club members. Only available to members of the slot car club 10 years ago. 20 winners selected in a drawing received this slot car. Also, some of them were damaged during the delivery. Yes, some of them were damaged during the delivery. But the one I have is in mint condition. The one in mint condition is priceless." :: Protagonist: "Your story's long." : "That's true. I love talking about my special slot car. I want you to deliver this slot car to Buzkaz in Poqui." * (If the protagonist agrees to deliver the Verne 52 slot car to Buzkaz for him) "Perfect! I'm counting on you." * (When the protagonist delivers the Gyros 37 slot car from Buzkaz to him) "Yes! This is it! This is the blue Gyros 37! Thank you so much. Here is your reward." Trivia *Torche refers to the Gyros 37 as a special blue Poqui bus, whereas it is actually a yellow convertible-type slot car, and is also shown as this on the model's box artwork. No such bus-type slot car model actually exists within the final game, which may be a possible developer oversight or a leftover from the game's earlier development stages. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters